Beach city Master of gems- RISE OF THE CORRUPTED GEMS
by dashergirl
Summary: After the last adventure, Beach city was finally in peace until trouble comes along from a boy name Steven Universe releases corrupted gem. Now it's up to the Crystal Gems to stop these destroyed gems, while fighting over who's going to be the green ninja. Oh boy.
1. Rise of the Corrupted Gems part 1

**Steven Universe and Ninjago do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner. Please enjoy.**

Sensei Nanafua: Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Beach City with four Golden Weapons. When she passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all: Mistress Quartz. So I, Sensei Nanafua, her step sister, sought out to find four Gems to collect them first.

Sensei Nanafua was meditating until she wakes to the sound.

Ruby: Fire Strike! Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen.

Nanafua walk outside, look around and saw none of the ninjas fighting.

Pearl: Stop trying to win yourself. We have fight as a team.

Amethyst: Peridot, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it. Fantastic! I'm out of lives.

Nanafua walk in the room to see her students playing video games

Peridot: I'm getting the hang of this so called game!

Nanafua walk by the not being notice by then

Amethyst: Okay. Now! *Sensei removes the cable*. Aw man!

Peridot: What just happened?

Amethyst: It took us three hours to get there!

Peridot: Why did you do that? Why?

Nanafua: Just because Mistress Quartz escaped through a vortex, it doesn't mean she won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu.

Pearl: But Sensei Nanafua, ever since she's been gone, Beach city has had nothing but peace.

Amethyst: Yeah. Peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do.

Ruby: We can train tomorrow.

Nanafua: Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today.

Amethyst: Well, I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow so, if that's the case-

Sensei Nanafua kicks Amethyst's pizza that she was about to eat off her hand

Nanafua: No pizza for you! In order to reach your true potential you must train!

Ruby: Remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation, I thought that was pretty awesome.

Nanafua:*Sighs* You four haven't had even scratched the surface of your full potential. There are so many secrets you are yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap in to what powers your Golden Weapons hold.

Amethyst: You wanna talk secret powers? Check this out! *Puts cable back in with the Whip of Quakes*

Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Ruby: *Cheering*

Nanafua: *Sighs*

Pearl: Don't worry Sensei. We will be ready when Quartz returns.

They saw Lapis rushes in the room panting.

Lapis: Gems! Mistress Quartz! She's returned! She was spotted approaching Beach city!

The Gems started to panic and bump into each other while Lapis look at them not impress. The Gems grabbed there weapons and Lapis hands Peridot the Sai's of Lightning

Peridot: Th-th-thanks, thanks uh-

Lapis: Hurry!

Peridot: Okay!

They got outside and went to their dragons and Ruby tries to get on her dragon

Lapis: Can I help?

Ruby: Sorry, sis. Where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for a Gem. *has trouble getting on the dragon* Um, a little help?

The Gems then flew away on their dragons

Amethyst: Awesome!

Lapis: Will they ever reach their full potential?

Nanafua: In time. Maybe a long time, but in time.

Meanwhile in the sky's the Gems were talking to each other

Amethyst: Just like old times, eh Rocky?

Ruby: Do you believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?

Peridot: I think she's on to something. I mean ever since we got these Golden Weapons it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do.

Pearl: I for one look forward to the future. If there's more for us to accomplish, let it be!

Peridot: I don't know about you, but is anyone else feeling a little excited about battling Mistress Quartz? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity.

Amethyst: Haha! Race you there!

Ruby: First Gem there wins!

They finally reach to Beach City and they got off there dragons.

Ruby: I was first!

Peridot: No-one was faster than me!

Amethyst: My feet touched the ground before yours.

Pearl: You are all disillusioned. It was clearly me.

They saw people screaming and running away

?: Mu ha ha ha ha ha. Mwa ha ha ha ha. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ruby: Stay sharp, Gems. Whatever happens, never let your guard down.

Steven: It is I Steven Universe! I demand all the cookie cat's in town or else! Muhahaha!

Peridot: Steven Universe? I thought we were gonna face Mistress Quartz.

Amethyst: It's her son, he's half human, half gem. He must have escaped his Boarding School for Bad Boys again. And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already.

Peridot: Wait she has a son?

Steven: Gimmie your cookie cat or I'll release the Corrupted Gems on you. *throws rocks*

The people of Beach City boo and throw vegetables at him.

Steven: I asked for cookie cat, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!

Amethyst: He's going to have to do a lot better than to use an old bedtime story to scare people.

Pearl: Corrupted Gems are real Amethyst. They are not something to joke about.

Ruby: Corrupted Gems? Real? You're talking about those gems who mysteriously became corrupted.

Peridot: Sealed in five different tombs to ensure they unify, to exact their revenge on those who put them there!

Ruby: It was an old stupid tale, to teach kids not to poke their noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little bit suspicious no one has ever found one of their tombs?

Amethyst: That's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was Corrupted Gems real or not. *Carries Steven* Don't worry humans. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here.

Steven: Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One! Two!

Ruby: What are we supposed to do? Spank him?

Steven: Two and a half!

30 seconds later they hanged him by his shirt to a sign

Steven:*Screams while trying to break free* You just made me your nemesis. Mark my words, you'll pay for this!

Peridot: Next time, try paying for your own cookie cat.

Ruby: Crime doesn't pay little boy. You can take that to the bank.

Amethyst: Mm. Cotton candy! *eats the Cotton candy*

Pearl: Please get it away from me Amethyst.

Later the Ninja are mounting their dragons when Ruby finds a scroll in her bag

Ruby: I don't remember putting this here.

Pearl: That's Sensei's bag. You must have accidentally took it in the rush.

Peridot: What is it?

Ruby: It's a scroll dorito head.

Peridot: I know it's a scroll but what does it say it's written in chicken scratch.

Pearl: Not chicken scratch. It's the ancient language of our ancestors.

Ruby: Can you read it?

Pearl: Well I can try. One of the symbol means prophecy.

Peridot: Prophecy?

Ruby: It means it tells the future.

Peridot: Of course *laughs*. I knew that.

Pearl: One Gem will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja. The Gem destined to defeat the Dark Mistress.

Amethyst: Look a cool picture! I look awesome!

Pearl: Dark Mistress? Do you think it means Mistress Quartz?

Ruby: Wait a minute. Is that us? Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?

Peridot: You mean how good I'm gonna look in green?

Ruby: Isn't it obvious I'm going to be the Green Ninja?

Peridot: The color obviously suits me.

Amethyst: Technically I am the best.

Pearl: Everyone stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't supposed to see this and probably for good reason. Come on lets head back home.

Peridot: It's about time I added some finesse to my routine.

Pearl: Well we could use some exercise.

Amethyst: Yeah. I've been working on some new moves.

Ruby: Could I be the Green Ninja?

Meanwhile Steven walks in a glacier barrens.

Steven: Stupid Gems. All I just wanted was something to eat.* hears a clang sound*. Huh? What is that? *Screams as he falls into an icy cave*

?: You are out of your mind, so far away from home, little one.

Steven: AAHH! A corrupted Aquamarin!

?: Look into my eyes! Give up your mind! I will control you.

The Aquamarin tries to hypnotize Steven but hypnotizes it's self.

Steven: Haha. No! I will control you from now on!

?: What will you have us do, master.

Steven: Us?

Corrupted Aquamarins and a healed one then appear everywhere in the cave.

Steven: My whole army of Aquamarin! Mwahahahaha!

 **I hope you like part one. If your wonder what corrupted gem is. It's the Ice Monster from Monster buddies from Steven Universe. I just choose a Aquamarin since I don't know what gem it has.**


	2. Rise of The Corrupted Gems part 2

The gems they were walk to monastery.

Peridot: So then we all agree. The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided.

Pearl: May I suggest a tournament? Last Gem standing is the best.

Ruby: And will be declared the Green Ninja. Ha! I love it!

They saw Lapis training as they enter the monastery. Lapis was dodging the weapons, she didn't have time to dodge the axe and Lapis got hit by it and fell off.

Peridot: Oh hey Lapis. Any closer to beating your sister's speed record?

Lapis: I'm getting there I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?

Ruby: Yeah. But we're going to need the space. Sorry, sis.

Amethyst went to get armor, and throw a helmet at Peridot's head.

Peridot: MY HEAD!

Amethyst: Two matches. Then the winners of each face off for the title. Armor for our own protection. It's time to see what these babies can do! *holding the golden whip*

Ruby: Hey Lapis. Wanna stay and watch me burn their faces?

Lapis: No thanks. I think I'll go visit the beach. Knock yourselves out.

Pearl: Okay. First up Ruby versus Peridot. Ninja, Go!

Ruby and Peridot held out their weapons and Peridot get shock by her sai's. They fought each then Ruby's gauntlet shot fire at Peridot and it knock her out.

Ruby: Next up, Amethyst versus Pearl.

Peridot: *feeling sad that she did win*

Ruby: Ninja, Go!

Amethyst swings her whip around and try's to hit Pearl, but slices something else. Pearl throws her golden spear at amethyst, but Amethyst stops it with her feet. Pearl summons her spear form her gem and charges to Amethyst. She tries to hit Amethyst but she used her whip to hit her spear. Amethyst uses her whip to knock pearl off her feet. Pearl gets tangled up for the whip and struggles to break free.

Amethyst: Looks like I win this round P.

Peridot: For the prize and title of best ninja blah blah Ninja go.

Ruby and Amethyst fight, Amethyst then hit her whip to the ground and Ruby fell to the ground. Ruby didn't want to lose, she got up a was about to continue fighting Amethyst, but Ruby's gauntlet sets on fire

Amethyst: What the heck.

Peridot: It's burning!

Pearl: Fire!

Fire was everywhere, Amethyst tries to get rid of the fire with her whip, Peridot was on fire, while Ruby was surrounded by fire, which she didn't mind. Sensei Nanafua see this and uses ice from the Spear of ice to get rid of all the fire.

Nanafua: What were you thinking?!

Peridot: We were trying to find out who was the Green Ninja. *Amethyst hits her*. Ow! Wait did I say green? Oh no sorry what I meant to say was lean.

Nanafua: You were not supposed to see this.

Ruby: But Sensei, we want to know. Which one of us is the chosen one.

Nanafua: None of you, if you don't unlock your true potential.

Ruby: But my gauntlet, it was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapon?

Nanafua: You are only at the beginning and the road is long and winding but yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja.

At Beach City Lapis was walking until she saw people screaming and running away.

Lapis: What now?

Steven: Take the cookie cat! Take it all! Mwahahaha!

Aquamarin: This makes no sense, General Effie. **(I saw a cool picture of a kinda healed ice monster, also with the name Effie on the picture)** in Raiding an entire city for sweets?

Effie: You will do as I command because I hold the staff!

At the monastery, the Gems are training

Nanafua: The Corrupted Gems are back! Everyone in Beach City is in danger!

Amethyst: Calm down, Sensei. We were just there. It's just some kid who says he's-

Wu: The Spirit Smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been released!

Ruby: Lapis is there right now!

Peridot: Lapis?

All the Gems went to go get their dragons and flew off

Ruby: Stay close, stay together.

Amethyst: Would we do it any other way?

The Gems arrive in Beach City

Steven: I'm never going down on the sugar I.. WOOHHOO! *see the gems in front of him*

Amethyst: Sorry to bust your buzz little Universe.

Peridot: But it's already past your bedtime.

Steven: Get them!

Effie: Seize them! *Corrupted Aquamarin's surrounded them*

Ruby: Corrupted gems? They're real?!

Amethyst: It's not just them we have to worry about. The whole city has been hypnotized!

Peridot: *About to use her sai's*

Pearl: *stops Peridot* No! Our weapons are too unstable.

Peridot: Well I guess that leaves us with, RUN!

The Gems run away and find Lapis in an alleyway

Ruby: Lapis! You're okay!

Lapis: Barely! They've hypnotized everyone in town.

Peridot: Mind control. How's that possible.

Nya: When their eyes turn white, don't look them in the eyes. That's how they get you.

Peridot: But what are we supposed to do? First we can't use our weapons and now we've got to to fight with our eyes closed! Ha! Perfect!

Lapis: The Aquamarin with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. The staff holds the anti venom. If we can get the staff, we can get the anti venom. If we can get that, we can save everyone.

Ruby: Come on, Gems. Forget about the whole "Green Ninja" thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The four of us. We're a team.

Amethyst: Now you're talking!

Peridot: Oh, and Lapis, you can be our honorary member.

Lapis: *sarcastic* Gee, thanks. *the Gems and Lapis ran to where the Aquamarins are*

Ruby: Wanna play? How about a little Spinjitzu? Ninja, Go! *using her Spinjitzu to attack the Aquamarins but fails and she hits the wall*

Peridot: Okay we're really out of shape.

Steven: *runs away* Consider this a warning, gems. Mwahahahaha!

Pearl: *throws her spear to stop Steven* Ninja, Go!

Steven: *falls as well as his cookie cat* My cookie cats!

Pearl: Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time around.

Steven: Retreat!

Effie: Retreat! *all the Aquamarin runs away and Amethyst hits him*

Amethyst: Go ahead, give me a reason.

Effie: *runs off and Amethyst grabs the staff*

Aquamarin: Look into my eyes! I control you!

Amethyst: You control-

Lapis: Amethyst! *kicks Aquamarin in the face* You have the anti venom!

Amethyst: Oh right!

Lapis: Quick! The fountain!

Amethyst: Good idea! *runs to the fountain and sticks the staff on it, and everyone is free*

Ruby: *walks up to Nanafua* We're sorry, Sensei. If we had dealt with Steven before he became a problem, none of this would have been necessary.

Nanafua: Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. Hmm. An ancient evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning.

Pearl: Then we will train, and be ready for the Corrupted gems.

Amethyst: It May not be Mistress Quartz, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game.

Ruby: Help us train. Help us realise our potential.

Peridot: Yeah. Teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu.

Nanafua: There is much to teach. Come. Let us return to the monastery.

Lapis: When am I going to get my own Dragon?

Nanafua: Patience, Lapis. Your time will come, but I don't think you'll need a dragon to fly

In the Aquamarin cave

Steven: Cookie cat! I need cookie cat!

Effie: The boy set us free.

Aquamarin: He is a human! He is not one of us!

Effie: I may not have the staff, but I am still your general! Stand down!

A Aquamarin: You coward. We all know he is under Steven's spell. You are second in command and still you do nothing? There is a reason why your named after our gems

Aquamarin: Now was not the time. I still hold the key to destroying the Gems, and when I do that, everyone will see it is I who should be in control! Hahahahahahahahaha

 **I hope you have wonderful day and peace out.**


	3. Home part 1

Nanafua was meditating in a room and then she heard voices outside.

Peridot: My turn! It's my turn!

Amethyst: Oh, you want a little more? Take this!

Peridot: Yeah? How about a little of this?

Ruby: Monkey paw to the head!

Amethyst: Ninja roll!

Sensei Nanafua goes to the video game room only to find out that none of her students are in there

Peridot: Dragon punch!

Nanafua goes to the training compound and is shocked to see that the gems are actually training. Peridot deflecting arrows with her sai's, Amethyst practising with the dummies, Ruby practising her spinjnitzu and Pearl is meditating.

Ruby: Ninja Go!

Pearl suddenly gets up from her meditation process and disturbs the other gems. She starts by jumping in front of Peridot.

Peridot: Hey! Huh?

She steals Amethyst's whip for the dummy test

Amethyst: Hey! What?

Pearl: Ninja Go!

Her Spinjnitzu cause the floor to turn into ice, causing Ruby to slip.

Ruby: *gets up* This roof isn't big enough for the four of us.

Peridot: Correction. This roof isn't big enough for her.

Amethyst: It's like she's in her own world. I bet she can't even hear us!

Sensei Nanafua approaches the three disturbed Gems.

Ruby: Sensei, Pearl's...weird.

Sensei Nanafua: What is weird? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you?

Amethyst: No, Sensei. She's weird weird.

 _Flashback_

 _Pearl entering the bathroom despite Amethyst taking a shower_

 _Amethyst: Do you mind?!_

 _Another flashback_

 _Peridot, Lapis, and Pearl watch a sad romantic movie. They we're crying during a sad scene and Pearl starts laughing._

 _Another flashback_

 _Ruby walks outside and see's Pearl acting like a bird while Amethyst laughs, and throws pieces of bread on the ground so Pearl can eat it._

 _Amethyst: This is the only time Pearl eats. It so hilarious!_

 _back to reality_

Ruby: We like the Pearl. She's really smart. She's just...*sighs* a little off sometimes.

Sensei Nanafua: Pearl is a sister and sisters are often different. I should know.

Ruby, Peridot and Amethyst: *hears the doorbell ring* Mail! *they all run excitedly to the door*

Mailman: *pants* Let's see. A letter from Peridot's mom's. *Peridot grabs her mail* Ruby has a fan letter. *Ruby grabs her mail* Oh, something from Amethyst's mother. *Amethyst grabs her mail*

Amethyst: What? No package? I'm expecting something I order

Mailman: No. Nothing from- Ah ha! Here it is! *Hands the box to Amethyst*

Amethyst: Huh! Rocky is gonna love this!

Peridot: *see's Pearl walking sadly* Hey, Pearl. How come you never hear anything from your parents?

Pearl: I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all my life.

Ruby: You mean you've never had a home?

Pearl just shakes her head to answer Ruby's question

Sensei Nanafua: The Monastery is your home now.

Pearl sadly walks away, and Amethyst goes outside to feed Rocky

Amethyst: Liver and toads, Rocky. Your favourite. *Feeds her dragon* Mm-hmm.

Meanwhile in the forest where Aquamarin show Linda that she hypnotizes Amethyst

Linda: I can't believe you hypnotised one of the Crystal Gems. Does general Effie know?

Aquamarin: Of course not. 9He's been put under the control of Steven. But I plan to use it for my best interest.

Effie: Everyone works while you two slack. As my second in command, I expect more from you, Aquamarin.

Aquamarin: Yes, General. General, you know I am most loyal to you, but I must question this childish agenda. The Ninja have stolen our staff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Steven? Aquamarins don't belong in trees.

Effie: You know better than to question my judgement, Aquamarin. I'll pretend you didn't ask.

Steven: Hey! If we plan to rule from here, this elevtor needs to have a trapped door! I want more booby traps!

Effie: As you wish, young Universe.

Aquamarin: As you wish, General. *walks away*

Back in the Monastery, the Gems are at the dinner table waiting for their meal.

Peridot: I love it when it's Pearl's night to cook. To bad Pearl doesn't eat food.

Amethyst: Hey. I didn't hear any complains about my duck chowder last night.

Ruby: That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Peridot was speechless all throughout dinner?

Peridot: Yeah. Please don't make that again.

Pearl enters the dining room wearing an apron while hold some cooked turkey.

Pearl: Dinner is served. *puts the turkey on the table*

Everyone looks at Pearl starts laughing

Pearl: What's so funny?

Lapis: Pearl. You're wearing a...even I wouldn't wear that.

Pearl: You laugh because I take steps to ensure I'm clean after cooking?

Ruby: No! We laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!

Pearl: I guess we don't share the same sense of humour.

Amethyst: Well, how about this? *Throws a plate full of shrimp at Ruby's face and Everyone except Pearl laughs*

Amethyst: How could you not find that funny? *Sensei Nanafua pours soup onto Amethyst's head.* Ah!

Sensei Nanafua: Now you are sister's.

Everyone starts a food fight, but this still confuses Pearl. Later Pearl taking out the trash and takes off the apron. She then hears a noise and looks at where came from, and sees a falcon on a nearby tree. Pearl tilted her head and the falcon copy's her, she shakes her head and looks at the falcon to see the bird copying her. It eventually flies off and Pearl decides to follow it. The falcon leads her to a treehouse heavily guarded by Aquamarins.

The Falcon signifies Pearl that she found what she needed to find.

Pearl: Thank you, my mysterious friend.

The next day, Pearl lead's her team towards the fortress.

Amethyst: I don't even think Pearl knows where she's going.

Ruby: Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Steven's secret headquarters.

Pearl: I followed a bird.

Peridot: Why did you follow a bird?

Pearl: Because it danced.

Amethyst: Oh...okay. Was it a cuckoo bird? *Everyone except Pearl laughs*

Pearl: Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests.

The Gems are stunned by the fact and follow Pearl to the treehouse.

Steven: Watch it! No, here! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not me for a lunch break.

Peridot: Oh my star's, Pearl was right!

Ruby: We can't let that brat and those aquamarins get a foothold of Beach City. We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational.

Amethyst: Whoa! Are you sure? It looks like a pretty cool treehouse. There's a rope course. Ooh, a tree swing.

Ruby: Hey! Remember who's team you're on. Alright, gems. What do we do?

Peridot: It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed, the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards.

Pearl: But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless.

Peridot: *whispering* Oh, brother.

Ruby: Travel in shadows, gems.

The Gems sneak up as Ruby severs a rope and uses it to swing into the treehouse. Amethyst uses the elevator while Pearl and Peridot climb up a tree, Peridot loses balance.

Pearl: *grabs Peridot's hand* Gotcha.

The four gems are on the roof near Steven.

Steven: *chuckles* It's almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete. You! Hold up that sign for me!

A aquamarin holds up a sign that says "No gems allow". Steven tests a booby trap on the aquamarin soldier to see if it works. It works and sends the soldier crashing to the floor.

Steven: Booby trap!

The gems ran to each pole to cut

Peridot: Ninja Go! *Uses Spinjitzu to cut the first rope*

Pearl: Ninja go! *Uses Spinjitzu to cut the second rope*

The tree house stumbles and sends everyone off flying to the ground. Steven look up to see the reason why the treehouse stumbled, and spoted Ruby on top of the treehouse.

Steven: I said no gems! Attack!

Aquamarin: Everyone! Retreat!

The Aquamarins start leaving the treehouse.

Ruby: Amethyst! Wait until we're off the treehouse, then cut the line.

Amethyst nods and is about to do it, but then Aquamarin appears to hypnotizes Amethyst.

Aquamarin: *pointing at Amethyst* You! You obey my every command.

Amethyst: I will obey your every command.

Meanwhile with the Gems got curious to Amethyst's disappearances

Peridot: Where's Amethyst?

Ruby: This whole place is coming down!

Then Amethyst appears in front of them.

Amethyst: No one goes anywhere until you deal with me!

 **To be continued**


	4. Home part 2

Ruby: What's gotten into her?

Pearl: She's under their control.

Peridot: Yeah, well she better snap out of it quick because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!

Meanwhile with Steven

Steven: Don't go. We have to protect my treehouse fortress.

Aquamarin: Your treehouse? It's about time we did this!

Steven: Did what?

Aquamarin: *uses one of Steven's booby traps to trap Steven in a cage* Now, to get the staff!

Meanwhile with the Gems

Peridot: Okay, now come on. Friends don't hit friends. *Amethyst kicks her in the jaw* Ow, okay. I-I-I-I'm gonna ignore that.

Everyone starts dodging Amethyst's attacks

Ruby: What are we supposed to do? If I use my gauntlet, this place will go up in flames faster than a tender box.

Pearl: Isn't the anti venom in the staff?

Peridot: Yeah, but the staff is back at the Monastery.

Amethyst knocks Ruby off the top to fall, but Pearl saves her.

Pearl: Peridot! Use your sai's! Try to shock her out of her trance!

Peridot: Sorry, Amethyst, but this is gonna hurt you a lot more that it's gonna hurt me.

Peridot shocks Amethyst with her sai's, but only making Amethyst angrier. She knocks Peridot off of the treehouse.

Ruby and Pearl: Peridot!

Peridot manages to catch one of the ropes and lands back on the treehouse, but the treehouse continues to collapse.

Peridot: That is a serious safety hazard!

Amethyst goes to where the last rope is and sever it with her teammates still on the rooftop.

Ruby: No, Amethyst! Don't!

Pearl: Amethyst! No, Amethyst! No!

Amethyst suddenly snaps out of the trance when she heard a flute being played by Nanafua as she and Lapis ride Ruby's dragon towards them.

Amethyst: Huh? Where-where am I? What are we doing?

Lapis: We're getting outta here because this whole place is coming down!

Amethyst hops on the dragon. Ruby, Peridot, and Pearl got on the dragon

Peridot: That flute! It cancels their powers!

Sensei Nanafua: It's as old as the corruption themselves. But we must hurry! The Monastery is left unguarded! Quickly!

By the time they get to the Monastery, it burst into flames.

Ruby: We're too late.

The other three dragons cry for help since their trap

Amethyst: Rocky! *quickly releases the dragons to gain some fresh air*

Ruby: Our home.

Pearl: Shard! Put this out!

Her dragon freezes the burning Monastery

Peridot: The training equipment, gone.

Amethyst: Our video games, gone.

Sensei Nanafua: They stole their staff back.

Pearl: What do we do now?

Ruby: If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!

Sensei Nanafua: Ruby!

Amethyst: No! Sensei, she's right! Because of you, my high score has been deleted!

Pearl: This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this.

Peridot: A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!

Sensei Nanafua: Enough! We're all at fault. Pearl is your sister. Apologise at once.

The three Gems realized what they said and turn around to apologise to Pearl

Ruby: I'm sorry, Pearl. I...*Pearl's missing*

Peridot: Pearl?

Pearl flying away on her dragon. Meanwhile, Steven and the Aquamarins return to the Aquamarins Tomb with Steven tied up.

Steven: Do something, General. You're still under my command, right?

Effie:*looks at Aquamarin* Enough! I am the General! You will return my staff at once!

Aquamarin: No.

Effie: You dare challenge my command?!

Aquamarins: Ice Pit! Ice Pit! Ice Pit!

Aquamarin: I guess we'll have to fight for it...in the Ice Pit!

Aquamarins: *cheering*

Linda: *holds the staff* Winner gets the staff and leads the tribe! You know the rules. There are none, but in the Ice Pit, whatever I say goes. Alright, fight!

The fight is evenly fair on the first round. Steven spots a map and plans to take it without any of the Aquamarins noticing.

Linda: Two weapons! *pulls a lever to drop the weapons*

Effie takes a pick-axe and a shield while Aquamarin takes two katanas. Effie throws the pick-axe at Aquamarin, but Aquamarin dodges it.

Linda: Side wonder!

The arena is tilted and the two Aquamarins start sliding. Steven manages to steal the map and puts it in his cheeses burger bagpack. Effie lost, Aquamarin became the new leader and she banished Steven.

Meanwhile with the Gems, Nanafua, and Lapis. They're sitting on rocks and trying to gain their spirits.

Ruby: Wh-what are we eating again?

Amethyst: Mud newt. Not bad for something that leaves underground.

Peridot: *disgusted* What?

Peridot then throws it away and throws a rock into a can.

Peridot: Yeah! A new high s-sc-score!

Sensei Nanafua: Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have.

Amethyst: What do we have? Our home is gone.

Ruby: You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Pearl.

Peridot: Yeah. I miss Pearl.

Lapis: Pearl?

Peridot: Yeah, Pearl. You know. White Ninja. The smart, strange one.

Lapis: No. *points ahead* Pearl!

All: Pearl!

They all run up to Pearl.

Peridot: *sighs in relief* Pearl. We're so sorry for everything we've said. We're a team and that means we're all responsible.

Pearl: You don't need to apologies to me.

Ruby: But what about all those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?

Pearl: Of course not. I saw the Falcon again and I followed him.

Amethyst: That's our P. *They all hug Pearl*

Lapis: We're happy to have you back.

Pearl: Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?

*Everyone starts laughing*

Sensei Nanafua: Yes, Pearl. We would love for you to make dinner.

Pearl: But I already made it. Come. I want to show you what I've found. I think you'll all be pleased.

They all follow Pearl having no idea where she's leading them to.

Pearl: I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the Falcon. I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take.

Pearl shows them a abandon ship

Pearl: Our new home.

Everyone got surprised at what Pearl found

Sensei Nanafua: My goodness.

Amethyst: Oh, so cool.

Peridot: Do I smell pie?

Pearl: Kabloo berry. Oh, and I made burtle berry and apple and...

Ruby, Peridot, Amethyst, and Lapis race to the ship.

Sensei Nanafua: I'm proud of you, Pearl. One day, I promise. We will find your family.

Pearl: But I've already found them.

Sensei Nanafua: I feel there's more to you than meets the eye. There's something special about you, Pearl.

Pearl: Sensei, will I become the Green Ninja?

Sensei Nanfua: It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now. It would be a shame to let them to eat all that pie.

Nanafua, Lapis, and the Gems enjoys dinner and Pearl throws pie at Amethyst face, meanwhile Steven looks at their ship and walks away by himself aimlessly.


	5. Gem damage part 1

In the Gems room

Nanafua: *banging a Gong* Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!

All the gems: *grunting*

Nanafua: In order to reach your potential, we must greet each day as a opportunity!

Ruby: *getting out of bed* Okay, okay, we're up. But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest? *opens the blinds but it fell*

Amethyst: You call that rest? I think my back has more lumps than the mattress.

Peridot: We were up so late, talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters. I guess we lost track of time. *turns on the sink and dust comes out* Since those clods burned down the monastery, I'm just glad we have a roof over our heads- Ack! *spitting out dust*

Pearl: What is our lesson today, sensei? Mastering the strike of the scorpion? Or perhaps the grace of a- *the floor break's and Pearl falls*

Amethyst: And you said I need to lose weight Pearl!

Nanafua: Enough! I think today's lesson will be chores.

All the gems: Chores?!

Amethyst: Gems fight, sensei. They do not clean.

Nanafua: In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from becoming a Crystal Gems headquarters. I expect things to be spotless when I return. And put your backs to it.

Nanafua leaves the room while Amethyst helps Pearl up.

Ruby: Ah. This place is going to take forever to clean and fix up.

Peridot: Unless we put more than our backs to it, huh? *winks*

Amethyst goes in a room and does Spinjitzu to clean, and gets all the stuff in the room outside

Ruby and Pearl run into another room and Pearl throws her spear to turn the room into ice. Ruby uses her gauntlet to unfreeze everything, and Ruby and Pearl do Spinjitzu to finish the job.

In another room Ruby and Amethyst try to fix a machine while Peridot uses lightning from her sai to fix the generator to and all the lights turn on. Peridot finish the job by doing Spinjitzu to clean the deck on the bounty. A thirty minutes later Nanafua and Lapis walk into the clean room while the gems playing video games.

Ruby: What took you so long?

Lapis: Wow! This place looks amazing. You guys did all this?

Amethyst: Gems don't just fight, Lapis. We clean.

Nanafua: Oh. You have exceeded my expectations, but can you keep it up?

Lapis then hears a honking noise and looks at the window and see a car driving to the ship

Lapis: It looks like we're about to have some gem visitors.

After when Lapis said that it made Peridot look out the window.

Lapis: And loud ones.

Peridot: Oh, it my mom's. Please, if they start yapping, just don't get them going okay. They don't know when to quit. If you start talking then they'll start, and suddenly half the day is gone before-

Ruby: We get it. They talk a lot. *looks away* The cherry doesn't fall far from it's blossem.

Outside of the bounty

June: *hit the junk* Take notes Sarah. Either better brakes or a better bumper. *see's the junk* Oh, well you look at all this great stuff. They can't just get rid of it. We should have brought the trailer Sarah.

Sarah: This ain't a flea market, June. We're here for Peridot.

June: How's that? Did you take the note?

Sarah: I'm writing it down June. *writing notes down*

Peridot: Mom, Mom what are you doing here?

Sarah: Oh look, at my baby gem. It's been so long since we've heard from you.

Peridot: Ma, I called you two days ago.

June: *gets out of the car* Well, it's not soon enough, Peridot. When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you're coming, and then you don't.

Peridot: Mom, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?

Sarah: She hates it when we tell people she was born in a junkyard, and she made limb enhancers to make her tall.

Amethyst: Wait, she really small?! *starts laughing*

Peridot: Stop it Amethyst!

Sarah: *notice's Lapis* Oh. And who are you? You are so cute. You're just my Peri's type.

Peridot: *blushing* Mom!

Lapis: It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure if you want, Peridot can give you the tour. She worked very hard on it.

Sarah and June: We'd love a tour.

Peridot: *sighs*

After showing some of the place

Peridot: And this is the bridge. *point to a object* This extends into a periscope. *use's it* This tells us what's going on in Beach city. *walks to a different object* And this. If a Corrupted Gems not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night-

Sarah: A neurons apparatus to read their minds?

June: An audio appliance to make them talk?

Peridot: No, a cappuccino machine.

June: Ha-ha. Amazing Peridot. We're so proud of you.

Amethyst: Why don't you tell them about the button Nerd?

Peridot: *walks up to amethyst* It's not ready yet.

Sarah: Oh, what's the button?

Pearl: She's working on a special defense system.

Ruby: Something every Crystal Gems headquarters needs.

June: Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help?

Peridot: No, it's okay. I don't need your help, mom. Let's just leave it alone. Hey, look at the time. Don't you need to get back before it gets dark? I told you there's dangerous Corrupted Gems out there.

June: Uh, I suppose we could get back.

Amethyst: Sarah, it's was a pleasure knowing Peridot is a migit.

Sarah: Oh, if you thought that was good, wait until you hear the story about the time, I caught her kissing her pillow.

Peridot: Ugh. Corrupted Gems, Ma, Corrupted Gems.

Sarah: Okay. We're going, we're going. *walks away*

Outside the Crystal Gem headquarters

Sarah: So you promise to come to the junkyard and visit your mom's.

Peridot: Yes. I promise. But only if you leave. I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?

June: *turns on the headlights* Heh. Like them? I used a little extra juice.

Amethyst: My eyes! They hurt!

June: Bye Peri. *drives away* I couldn't be more proud of you.

Sarah: And bring Lapis with you, will you. I can see why you like her.

Peridot: Mom!

Nanafua: Now that they have left, perhaps Peridot can teach us the art of kissing pillows. *snickers*

Peridot: Aah! *walks away*

Everyone except Peridot: *laughs*

Meanwhile with Sarah and June

June: I don't think she's coming, dear.

Sarah: Stop it, June. She's coming.

June: No, she doesn't need us anymore. I just have to remember that. Uh, write it down for me, would you?

Sarah: *starts writing* Lights, June, it's getting dark.

June: Right, heh. Thanks.

Meanwhile with Steven

Steven: *walking to the next tomb* It's not scary. Um, maybe just a little, but I like scary. Yeah, that's it. I'm the son of Mistress Quartz, I love the dark. I eat this stuff for breakfast. *see's a tree and screams* if I'm going to make those Aquamarins pay for betraying me. I have to find the Andesines. If there's anything a Corrupted Gems doesn't like, it's another Corrupted Gems. *finds the tomb* Here. By the mutated tree, I found it. So the Corrupted Gems will know who their master is and it will be I, Steven Universe. *hears thunder* Aah! *opens the tomb and Andesines jump out of it*

Andesine: And who may I say released us from our captivity?

Steven: Uh, Steven. I released you to make the Aquamarins pay for betraying me.

Andesines: The Aquamarins? Those hypnotizing deceivers. It'll will be our pleasure.

Steven: Oh, good. I'll lead the way. Then after that, there's some Crystal Gems I want dealt with.

Andesines: Sounds like you know what you want. But the Aquamarins are strong. And we are few in numbers. We need reinforcements.

Steven: What did you have in mind?

 **The corrupted gem for this is the worm monster form the episode Bubble Buddies from Steven Universe. Peace out everybody.**


	6. Gem Damage part 2

Meanwhile at the Bounty Peridot is fixing the self defense button

Ruby: *walks by carrying garbage with Pearl* Sure got a lot of junk piling up. If only there was a place we could get rid of it.

Peridot: If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus.

Amethyst: *walks by Peridot holding a phone* Hi, Mom and Dad, of course I'd love to visit. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't want to.

Peridot: *sarcastically laughs* I know what you're trying to do. Okay, look. I might have promised to visit my parents. But there's a lot of stuff on my plate. *sees Lapis walk in the room* Heh- heh. Hi, Lapis.

Lapis: You gonna visit your parents today?

Peridot: Uh, sure am. Just about to leave.

Lapis: Tell them I say hi. *walks away*

Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst glares at Peridot

Peridot: What? So my plate's not that full.

Peridot went outside to get on her dragon but the dragon didn't want to go.

Peridot: *tugging on the chain the dragon has* Come on. It'll be a quick visit. Just in and out. No more.

Nanafua: Hm, it is as I suspected. The dragons are molting. They're shedding their scales.

Peridot: What does that mean?

Nanafua: Every dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes a adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coves for their transformation.

Peridot: Will we see them again?

Nanafua: It is hard to say. But we need to allow them to follow their path.

Amethyst: Rocky's going east. *walks to Rocky* Say it isn't so, Rocky.

Peridot: *walks to Lapis* Well, I guess I gotta go on this long walk all by myself. Sure be nice to have company.

Amethyst: Of course we'll go, buddy.

Ruby: I could use a break.

Pearl: All you had to do was ask.

Peridot: *sighs*

Later everyone is walking to the junk yard while Sensei Nanafua plays a flute.

Peridot: Ah. Of all the days to lose our ride.

Pearl: That flute, you've never told us why it's so special.

Nanafua: Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the power of Corrupted Gems and drive them underground. But over time, Beach city's forgotten the ancestors wisdom, and now this is the only one. *continues playing the flute.

Peridot: I get the lesson, respect your elders or else suffer the consequences. Boy, you guys are laying it on thick.

Nanafua: Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear.

They finally reach to the junk yard and Peridot notices something odd.

Lapis: What is it Peridot?

Peridot: It's quiet. My family is never quite. *puts her Ninja hood on and runs to the junk yard*

The Gems, Lapis, and Nanafua ran in the junk yard and Peridot hears someone calling for help. Peridot ran up to a box, kicks the door to open, and see's her mom's tied up.

Peridot: What happen? Who did this? *pull tape off of Sarath and Janet and helps them out*

Sarah: Sweetheart, you came.

June: You gotta get out of here. You shouldn't have come. It's the Corrupted Gems.

Nanafua: The bite of the Andesines. Once they sink their teeth, their vemon can turn anything corrupted. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete.

Everyone saw the Andesines running towards them with a wrecking ball.

Amethyst: Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me? *everybody except Peridot, Sarah, and June moved away from the wrecking ball*

Peridot: Duck! *moves her parents out of the way*

June: Thanks, Peri.

Nanafua: Steven!

Steven: Hello, Nanafua. Looks like we're not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the Crystal Gem. I could use some help taking out the trash. *starts laughing*

Lapis: *turns to Peridot* If we want to turn your parents back, we need the antivenin from the staff.

Amethyst: *sees the wrecking ball coming back* Second dose, to the dirt. *everybody moves away from the wrecking ball*

Ruby: Easier said than done, sis. We're a bit outnumbered.

Peridot: Nobody messes with my family.

Peridot runs up to the Andesines and slams her sai's to the ground and knock out some Andesines, and uses Spinjitzu to knock out other Andesines and dodges the wrecking ball. Amethyst, Pearl, and Ruby also uses Spinjitzu and hits some Andesines. Nanafua get's surrounded by Andesines and plays her flute to stop them while Lapis beats them up.

Lapis: I don't know, Sensei. I think we make a pretty good duet for us humans.

Everybody hears loud music and turns to see that Steven put some music on a radio to block the flute's noises.

Nanafua: Young nephew, must I teach you whose side you should be on?

Steven: *Increases the volume to the radio* Sorry step aunt, can't hear you!

A Andesine was near Nanafua and Sarah hits it on the head with a frying pan.

June: Yeah! Way a go Sarah.

Crystal Gem's: Ninja go!

They uses Spinjitzu to chase the Andesines but stops and see a gaint robot control by the Andesines

Peridot: Ah! What is that thing?

June: It was supposed to be in your honor, Peri, but do you like it?

Peridot: Thanks, but no thanks.

The Crystal Gems run away from the giant robot and sees the wrecking ball coming towards them

Amethyst: Why'd you have to be born in a junk yard?

Peridot: *sarcastically* I know. Tell me about it.

All the gems move away from the wrecking ball but Peridot got on it

Ruby: Uh, wasn't it there four of use?

Peridot back flip off the wreaking ball and kicks a Andesine off it who's controlling it.

Peridot: Let's see if I can work this.*starts controlling the wreaking ball*

Meanwhile with the gem's

Amethyst: *uses her strength to stop the robot* Uuh, don't worry, I've got it.

Peridot uses the wrecking ball to hit the machine and joins her team.

Amethyst: I told you, I had it.

Steven: Retreat!

All the Andesines ran away from them and Steven and Andesine goes on a helicopter.

Lapis: Their getting away with the staff.

Peridot: Right now would be a good time to have those dragons.

June: Uuh. It's okay, Peri.

Nanafua: There is still a way.

Peridot: How?!

Nanafua: Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune, with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked.

Peridot: What? This is not the time to be cryptic.

Pearl: She's saying our golden weapons are vehicles themselves.

Nanafua: Peridot, concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight.

Peridot used her Sai to create a jet.

Peridot: Whoa! Haha! Did I just do that?

Ruby looks at her Gauntlet and creates a motorcycle. Pearl and Amethyst started to create their own vehicles.

Amethyst: I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced.

Peridot fly's off and cheers on how much fun she's having. The other gem left on their vehicles leaving Lapis, Nanafua, Sarah, and June alone.

Lapis: Does your flute turn into anything?

Nanafua: I wish.

Meanwhile with Steven and Andesine

Steven: *see's a jet past by them* Uh, what the heck was that?

Peridot: Oops. Ha-ha. Overshot that a little. *turns her jet around to the helicopter* Let's see what this baby can do.

But Peridot's jet starts messing around a it heads straight toward Steven and Andesine.

Andesine: Duck! *her and Steven duck and found out her staff is gone* The staff!

Peridot: I got it? I got it! *starts laughing but her jet disappeared* Uh-oh.

Peridot starts screaming as she's falling

Ruby: Peridot, you have to concentrate!

Peridot: I can't!

Amethyst: I think we're gonna have to catch her.

Ruby: I got her.

Amethyst: No, I got her!

Pearl: She's mine!

All their vehicle crash into each other and disappear making them fall. Peridot still is falling but falls in the car with Lapis, Nanafua, and her mom's.

Peridot: Heh, nice catch Lapis.

Sarah: Oh, I knew I liked this girl.

Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl see the army of Andesines come towards them. They pull out they're weapons but they weren't working.

Ruby: Huh? Why isn't it working?

Nanafua: Your weapon is merely an extension of you mind. If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon.

June: Get in Gems.

Ruby, Amethyst, and Pearl ran to the car and got on.

Peridot: We have to get back to headquarters.

They all drove away to headquarters with the Andesines chasing them

Steven: Go! They're getting away.

At the bounty all the Gems and Nanafua ran to the bridge room leave Lapis with Peridot's moms

Lapis: Come with me. Once we reverse the venom, we can fix you.

Peridot: Gems to stations, everyone!

Ruby: Peridot, we better hurry.

Peridot: I've been waiting for this moment. *pushes the button and nothing happens*

Ruby: They're gaining on us!

Peridot: Uuh, I don't get what's wrong. I spent forever on this. It's supposed to work.

Peridot was so busy with the button that she didn't notice her moms walk in the room better. June notices her daughter have trouble with her machine and decides to help her.

June: Uh, Peri, maybe I can help?

Peridot: Mom. You're okay?

June: Your darn tooting. Let's have a look.

June found out what's wrong with it and fixes it.

June: That should do it. Now try it.

Peridot pushes the button and the ship starts flying off. During this Lapis lost balance and drop the staff leaving it outside and Andesine grabs it.

Andesine: The Crystal Gem's, they must be stopped.

Steven: *sarcastically* Oh. Tell me about it.

Meanwhile with the Crystal Gems

Peridot: We'll get you back to the junky just as soon as we see the coast is clear. But stay as long as you'd like. It's nice having you here.

June: Oh, takes a note, Sarah. Of all our inventions, this one is our greatest.

Sarah: I already know, dear.

The family hugged and Nanafua smiled at the happy family.

Thank you for reading and have a great day


End file.
